Catch 22
by azuramethyst
Summary: HinaSasuSaku— manakah yang lebih baik, mengejar kembali atau mencari yang baru?


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, pendek, minim konflik, _plotless_ , dan beberapa hal yang patut diperhatikan.

* * *

.

.

 **Ca** **tch 22**

/ _ˈkætʃˌtwɛn tiˈtu/ n.,pl. any illogical or paradoxical problem or situation; dilemma._ ]

by azuramethyst

.

.

* * *

"Mari kita akhiri pertunangan ini,"

Satu pernyataan lolos dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai indigo panjang di depannya. Gadis itu menunduk setelah mengucapkan pernyataannya sendiri. Iris _amethyst_ gadis itu melirik ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam dari pria di depannya.

Sang pria bersurai hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan _apa-maksudmu?_. Iris jelaga pria itu menatap lekat gadis yang terlihat tak berdaya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tak bertanggung jawab itu.

Jelas, pria bersurai hitam itu menganggapnya tak bertanggung jawab. Gadis itu—tunangannya—secara sepihak memutuskan pertunangan yang sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan.

Dan dalam kurun dua minggu, mereka akan melaksanakan upacara suci pernikahan.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Gadis _amethyst_ itu membatalkan pertunangannya.

Sang pria—Uchiha Sasuke—menopang kepalanya dengan tumpuan di tangan kanannya. Tangan satunya lagi, dipakai untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu jati cafe itu. Meminta penjelasan dari sang gadis, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sang gadis kini memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Kini kedua manik rembulan itu bertubrukan dengan kelamnya jelaga Sasuke.

"Aku... menyukai Naruto-kun. Dan ia juga... menyukaiku,"—Hinata memberanikan diri.

Cih, Uzumaki Naruto? Apa yang dapat dibanggakan dari seorang pembuat onar seperti dia?

"Dia memang jauh darimu. Tapi, aku merasakan kenyamanan saat bersamanya. Lagipula, yang aku suka dari dulu itu memang dia..." lanjutnya tanpa tergagap.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Menghela napas beberapa kali. Ternyata ia memang harus melepas gadis itu ke pelukan Naruto.

Ternyata... hanya ia yang memang berusaha dalam hubungan ini.

Iris jelaga itu terlihat lagi. Kali ini tatapannya tidak setajam tadi. Satu ucapan yang menjadi akhir bagi keduanya,

"Pergilah... pergilah gapai kebahagiaanmu bersamanya—"

—Walaupun ia harus merasakan kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Ini sudah botol ketiga _vodka_ yang ditenggak pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Dan pria itu nampaknya tidak—atau setidaknya, belum—akan berhenti.

Ia tak menyangka, bahwa gadisnya—atau mantan gadisnya—itu tega meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, kisah cintanya tidak semulus cerita dongeng yang biasa ia dengar ketika kakak iparnya sedang membacakan dongeng untuk anaknya.

"Wah... Uchiha Sasuke. Tumben kau terlihat kacau," ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu. Pakaian gadis itu terbilang cukup _tomboy_.

Lihat saja, kaus putih lengan pendek, dipadu dengan celana jins _overall_ berwarna hitam, dan _sneakers_ berwarna putih. Tak lupa, _snapback_ berwarna hitam.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara. Iris jelaganya menyipit, lalu mendengus tak suka.

"Haruno Sakura..."—geram laki-laki itu.

Sang empunya nama mengernyitkan dahi. Alis kanannya menukik, tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa?"—si gadis menumpu tangan kanannya pada pinggulnya.

Pria Uchiha itu membenturkan kepalanya pada meja kayu selama beberapa kali. Suara tubrukannya cukup keras, menandakan kerasnya Sasuke membenturkan kepala.

Sebagai _rival_ dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura hanya memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu. Namun lama-kelamaan, gadis Haruno itu tidak tega.

Sasuke masih membenturkan kepalanya. Tak peduli terhadap darah yang mulai mengucur di dahi dan luka lebam. Dengan cepat, gadis berambut merah muda itu menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari meja.

"Ck, Uchiha Sasuke bodoh." umpat Sakura. Lalu membawa pergi Sasuke dari tempat itu.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat delapan belas menit. Langit kala itu hanya diterangi oleh bulan berbentuk sabit. Sakura masih terus mengobati kepala Sasuke dengan obat-obatan yang ia beli di konbini 24-jam dekat taman.

Dengan telaten, gadis itu membasuh pelan luka Sasuke dengan alkohol 70%. Pria itu meringis pelan di pangkuan Sakura, tanda menahan perih.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan otakmu, Sasuke?" gumam Sakura masih mengobati luka.

Iris obsidian Sasuke bertabrakan dengan iris klorofil Sakura. Namun, tatapan pria itu tidak mengeluarkan emosi apapun. Tatapan pria itu begitu datar.

Satu helaan napas keluar dari hidung mancung Sakura. Ia mengganti kapas baru dan meneteskan kapas tersebut dengan obat merah.

"Aku dicampakkan tunanganku,"—kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu mulai menempelkan kapas pada luka Sasuke lagi.

"Hinata, maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"... Ya... dia lebih memilih Naruto dibanding aku," jawab pria itu masih menatap datar.

"Mungkin memang dia lebih bahagia bila bersama Naruto," ujar Sakura menanggapi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Helaan napas keluar dari hidung mancungnya.

"Aku juga... ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku,"—satu kalimat dengan nada penuh keputus asaan dari pria Uchiha itu.

Sakura meletakkan kapas kotor itu pada sisi kanannya. Lalu mengambil sebuah kapas baru dan meneteskan kembali obat merah. Setelah itu, ia menempelkannya di dahi Sasuke dan menahan kapas itu dengan plester luka.

"Kau tentu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih darinya. Nah, luka mu sudah ku obati." balas Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura. Di bawah sinar temaram dari lampu taman, pria itu melihat Sakura lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Sakura lebih dulu berdiri setelah mengecek jam di ponsel pintarnya. Lalu pergi pamit meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kini, Sasuke tinggal sendiri di taman itu. Tangan kiri pria itu mengelus pelan luka pada dahinya yang telah diobati Sakura. Perlahan, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar menuju hatinya.

Pria itu terpikir pada ucapan Sakura yang terakhir. Benarkah ia pantas mendapat kebahagiaan? Walaupun kebahagiaannya telah pergi meninggalkannya?

Iris jelaga pria itu menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini semakin jauh dari lensanya.

Manakah yang harus ia pilih? Mengejar kembali kebahagiaannya yang telah pergi, atau merelakannya dan menuju pada kebahagiaannya yang baru?

.

.

 **fin.**

* * *

HAAAIIIヽ(´▽｀)/ saya balik lagi dengan fict nuansa beda(?!) saya lagi jatuh cinta dengan idioma orang Australia, dan berakhirlah dengan fict ini. Oh iya, selain itu saya terinspirasi dari lagu idola saya, **5 seconds of summer** (*jerit fangirl*) berjudul sama dengan judul fict ini. Sumpah, deh... mereka kalo bikin lagu emang bikin nge-feel sendiri:"D Oh btw, ada yang mau berteman dengan saya di line? cukup add aja _**moudysm**_ hehehehe

Sekian,

 **REVIEW MEANS LOVE!**


End file.
